Eyes Open
by Melantho11
Summary: That which is striking and beautiful is not always good. But that which is good is always beautiful. A romance between the girl known as a fox and the girl known as beautiful.
1. A game for two FF POV

_Love is a game that two can play and both can win. _

I like games. I'm usually good at them. I'm smart, and I'm able to analyze almost any situation I'm in. But the Hunger Games is a different type of game. A kind of game I'm not used to playing. One where losing means certain death, and winning means the loss of your sanity. I'm not a killer, I don't know how to wield any sort of weapon, and I certainly don't know how to kill someone. In this moment all I know is fear. Fear of the inevitable death that surely awaits me in the arena, fear of the fact that I may have to end an innocent persons life, fear of never getting home. The Hunger Games is not a type of gain that I am good at. It's the very opposite of that. It's a game that I'll surely lose. Thus, it's the moment that I'll surely die.

Here standing, waiting the signal for our chariots to move out I am more aware of the fear than ever before. Its sickening how these people from the capital can cheer and scream our names, sending us off to certain death. They cheer for us as if it were an honor to be in the games. But I don't feel honored, I just feel scared. I turn around and look over the other tributes. Its not the first time I've seen what they look like, of course I watched all of the reaping's, but this is the first time I've seen the tributes in person. The boy from district 1 looks ten times larger than how he looked on the television, the girl standing next to him is small but the expression on her face is so deadly I fear she might be hiding a knife in her golden costume. My eyes sweep over the tributes from 11. The boy is huge; he'll be a sure threat in the arena. The girl is almost the exact opposite. She's tiny, and I know that she's only twelve years old. I feel a pang of sorrow for this poor girl. The fact that she's forced to be here makes me only angrier at the capital. None of the other tributes catch my eye, until I see her, a couple chariots down from us. She's drop dead gorgeous. That's really the only way I can describe it. Her stylists have recognized this and played it largely to their advantage. She's dressed in a dazzling purple outfit, and wears a headdress on top of her flowing golden hair. She's staring at a mirror, and is fussing over the way she looks. Her efforts to add some last touches of beauty are futile. She's already perfect and I can't imagine what she can possibly be obsessing over. Despite the fact that she's going to be trying to kill me in under a few weeks I can't help but think of just how beautiful she is. In that moment I can't even imagine hurting her. But I push the thoughts out of my mind and focus on making myself presentable to the crowd. I'm not beautiful like she is. Not even close, in fact some may consider me ugly. It's not a feature that will help me get sponsors but hopefully my smarts will win over the way I look. My stylists don't seem to think so and they have spent the last day scolding me for not being pretty. They're disappointed that's for sure, most likely they wanted someone as pretty as the girl from 1 to work with. Instead, they got stuck with me. Right now I can hear them heatedly discussing something and I listen in. They're talking about her. The girl from one.

"She's so pretty."

"Why couldn't we have gotten her?

"Had to get stuck with district 5 didn't we."

"God she is stunning."

I roll my eyes and ignore them. Beauty can only get you so far in these games. There's no doubt that smarts will win over beauty in the end.

I might not have any experience with weapons but I'm going to try to win. Try to get home. I want so desperately to live. I need to get this girl from 1 out of my head. She's a distraction and as much as I don't want to hurt her, I know that I have no choice. If I want to live then she's going to have to end up dead. I don't know why it hurts so much to think of her dead, but it does, and I can feel myself slowly losing focus. I need to get her out of my head. The gates open and the chariots begin to move out. Being from district 1, the beautiful girls chariot moves out first. She seems distracted for a second and then her mentor says something to her and she quickly regains focus. The chariot moves out and she smiles and waves to the crowd. All attempts to rid her of my mind disappear as soon as I see her smile. I catch my breath and gaze at her as her smile lights up her face and turns it into a picture of absolute perfection. I panic and desperately I attempt to rid my mind of all thoughts of her. But it's a pitiful attempt and as my chariot moves out to meet the screaming crowd all I can think of his how her smile lit up her hazel eyes.


	2. The definition of beautiful Glimmers POV

_Love cures people. The ones who give it and the ones who receive it._

The hunger games. This is what I have been training for my whole life. Finally, I have been chosen by the trainers to enter the games. I am ready. I can hear the roar of the crowd behind the closed gates and adrenaline rushes through my veins. My stylists are busy fussing over me and are speaking so quickly that I barely have time to process what they are saying.

"Smile, Glimmer, just smile, and you'll be sure to get plenty of sponsors.."

"This outfit is absolutely dazzling."

"Gorgeous darling, just gorgeous."

"Oh the capital will absolutely love you."

I smile and listen to the praises of my mentor and stylists, boosting my self -confidence with every word that they say. I know I'm beautiful. I've only been told thousands of times, and like they say you can only hear something so many times before you start believing it. Before I entered the games I knew that my appearance was going to be turned into a huge advantage. I would be portrayed as the dazzling tribute from district one. It was a perfect plan. Of course it's not just my looks that will get me far, but my experience. I was born to kill, bread to be a hunter. Every moment in my life was spent teaching me to be cold, to be able to kill on demand. I didn't think when I did what I did. I didn't look into my victims eyes, there was no need to. I felt absolutely no regret or remorse. In fact, I felt pride. Pride that I had proven my physical strength by beating that person in a fight, and my mental strength by being absolutely heartless. I didn't care who I hurt, or how I hurt them, all I cared about was how it made me looked. And right now I looked pretty good. I smirked. Suddenly, my train of thoughts was interrupted as I heard the voices of a group of men talking about me.

"She's so pretty."

I smirked, obviously. Couldn't they think of a word better then pretty? Dazzling maybe?

"Why couldn't we have gotten her?"

The smirk remained on my face. I was sure that all of the other stylists had been dying to have me.

"Had to get stuck with district 5 didn't we."

My eyes glinted as I thought of the district 5 tributes. There stylists must have been giving them a hard time. I grinned. The _poor _tributes. I suppose not everyone can be that good looking. I almost felt bad for them, the way their stylists were talking about them. As if they were dirt compared to me, although, they probably were. I turned around to get a look at the tributes being talked about, and my heart dropped.

The girl was perfect. Before I had never paid any attention to the fools who talked about things such as love. I thought love was weak, pathetic. And love at first sight was unthinkable. But now I wished I had paid closer attention to their words. Never before had I felt so confused. The girl was the absolute picture of beauty. I had rarely seen hair her color before. It was a bright red, and it reminded me of the sun during dawn. Her eyes were a soft brown and the moon seemed to live in the lining of her skin. She was gorgeous and I thought that I had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful in my life.

"God she is stunning."

The voice of her stylist interrupted my thoughts. But unlike before the I didn't register the compliment. All I could feel was fury. Anger that this man could dare to say the tribute girl before him was anything but beautiful. I wanted to scream at him that she was stunning, I wanted him to see how beautiful she looked in the silver material she wore. But most of all I wanted to let this girl know that she was beautiful.

All thoughts of pleasure from death disappeared and became replaced with a strong will to protect her. It was confusing and I struggled with the thought. I had been trained to kill, not trained to protect something. But right now killing was the farthest thing from my mind and I knew that I could never hurt this girl. My mentors voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Glimmer, focus! Now is your time to literally shine. Smile and let the audience be dazzled by your beauty." He grinned.

His words barely registered in my mind though. I no longer felt beautiful. Instead I felt like a filthy killer. Someone this girl could never love. Someone no one could ever dream of loving. I had never wanted love before, but now I wanted it more than anything. More than anything I wanted her.

"Glimmer! "

My eyes flew to my mentor who now looked extremely frustrated. I sighed and threw him a dazzling smile. He grinned and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Go get 'em beautiful."

At that moment the gates opened and my chariot rolled out to meet the screaming crowd.


	3. Calm FF POV

**Authors Note: So I'm really sorry these chapters have taken me forever to get up but I've been super busy lately. Anyways, here they are and hopefully you enjoy them. I know barely anyone ships Glimmer/Foxface but I thought they would be interesting together and to be honest I actually really like the idea of them having a romantic relationship. So read and enjoy!**

My mind is still swimming with the thoughts of the beautiful girl from district 1 as we our chariot rolls out to meet the expectant crowd. However, once I am immeresed in the specatacle that is the capital she vanishes from my mind. The citizens are screaming, eager to get a good look at the tributes. Its disgusting how they can be so eager to examine the children that they line up for slaughter. The small girl from 11 flashes through my mind and I am sickened by the capitals joy for their sadistic game.

Its intimidating being thrust in front of thousands of screaming capital citizens, and its even more intimidating when you remember what they are cheering for. They are not cheering on the person that they see in front of them, but the person that you will be in the games. And to be honest I'm scared to see what that person will be like for me. I don't think I could ever kill someone, but maybe I'll have to. I take a deep breath and my eyes roam over the enormous stands. I immdediately feel a wave of emotions come over me; panic, distress, and fear. I'm positive the members of the capital can see how nervous I am, which won't help me to get sponsers. No one wants to bet on the scared girl from district 5. I desperately wrack my mind for something that will help me stay calm. I can't think of my stylists and mentor, since one group hates me, and its too much pressure to be worrying about what my mentor will be thinking. I doubt he will be happy at the way my poerformance is going. I try to think of my family, my mother and father, and my older sister. It calms me a bit, although their faces only remind me of the safe home I left, and the loved ones I might not get back to. I can't stand to think of them now, I miss them too much, and the fear that I won't get to see them again controls my mind. I feel sick and desperatley sweep my eyes across the stands for anything that might calm me. Suddenly, my eyes find the chariots in front of me, and once again my sight stops on the girl from district 1. I try to turn my eyes away from her. I know everthing she stands for. The way she waves to the capital disgusts me, and I remind myself that no matter how beautiful she is, she is a killer. Born to be one, raised to be one, and now thanks to the games she will be one. But I can't turn away because once again all I can notice is her smile. There are a thousand words that play on her lips. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling, spectacular, lovely, amazing, perfect. I'm not focusing on anything else anymore, I'm only focused on her. The capitals world seems to dim, as she is the only one I can focus on. Like I'm stuck in a world of gray, and the only colors I see are the colors brought out by that smile. Like I am stuck in a world of darkness and she is my glimmer of light. I feel calmer now and ready to face the capitals people.

I look up to the crowd and manage a small smile. It goes against all of my moral values to have any participation in this event, and it is especially wrong for me to encourage it. Even at home I would try to see as little of the games as possible. But its all about survival I think to myslef, and I allow my families faces to once again enter my mind. Surviving is how you play the game. So I smile to the crowd and in my mind I pray that someone will have the decency to sponser me. I pray that I will see my family again. And I pray that I will survive.


	4. No Emotion Glimmers POV

_Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we have learned here. _

The screams of the capital citizens are deafining. All of the people in the stands are on their feet and have erupted in cheers and claps. The previous sight of the girl from district 5 is quickly replaced by the spectacle in front of me, and all I can focus on is the screaming capital citizens. I remember what my mentor and stylists told me, "be beautiful", so a smile plays across my lips ans I beam at the adoring crowd. The crowd, especially a group of men in the front row, go crazy and their cheers create an even louder sound. I love it. I adore all of the attention. Who wouldn't? After all, this is the momment I have been waiting for my entire life. Back in district 2 the trainers had told us that all the hard work would be worth it as soon as we were a part of the games. The work had hurt so much them, that I had trouble believing it. But now I knew they had been right. All of the blood and sweat had been absolutely worth it. Worth this one mommnet of glory. Glory was what it was all about, glory and pride for me and my district. I flash the crowd another one of my gorgeous smiles and lift my hand up to wave at the men in the front row. As expected the crowd goes crazy. I grin and focus my eyes in front of me, a determined look sweeping across my face. I don't want to come off as the dumb, useless blonde. But my smile remains.

Suddenly, the crowd goes absolutely insane and the whole place is thrust into pandemonium. The district 12 chariot has just entered, and the citizens are screaming out the tributes names. A wave of jealously and anger sweeps over me. They cannot be stealing my momment. There from district 12 for gods sake. What could possibly make them so interesteing? I whip my head around and turn to stare at the people from 12. They are on fire. Flames have completely engulfed the tributes, and they stand with their hands clasped toghether held high above them. It's sickening how they think they can compete with me. Disgusting that they would dare to steal my momment. But the flames are simply majestic and even my beauty can't compete with their appearance. The smile vanishes from my face and my eyes go cold. I move to turn around and then my eyes find her. The girl from district 5.

She looks more scared than anything else, and the thoght of protecting her enters my mind. Immediately am disgusted with myself. The only person I need to protect is myself. There is only one winner. And it will be me. I will do anything to get one more taste of glory. Glory and pride, these are the morals I have been raised on, and these are the morals that I will blindly follow. Suddenly, I see the girl give a small shy smile to the crowd, and all of the coldness previously in my eyes, melts away. I stare at the girl with pain in my eyes and realize that no matter what I think or do she will never love me and I can never love her. It hurts. But it doesn't hurt more than the realization that in at least a few weeks this girl will be dead. I can't protect her it goes against everything I know. Yet, I want to. I want so badly to protect her, to allow this girl to smile forever.

"Turn around!"

Marvel is staring at me coldly, "Don't give them any more attention than they need."

He means the district 12 tributes and although they weren't the ones I was looking at, I nod. I might as well let him believe I was staring at them, I can't let anyone know of the emotions I felt. Emotions didn't exsist in district 2, and they certainly don't exsist in the arena. So as our chariots pull to a stop and I listen to President Snows speech I allow my face to once again be dominated by that same determined look, and my lips to portray that same dazzling smile.


	5. Heartless Glimmers POV

**Authors Note: So here is another chapter up. I really hope that you're enjoying the story so far. If you are then you should tell me about it in your reviews. :) This chapter is from Glimmers POV. I know the last chapter was as well but thats just kind of the way the story worked out. Oh well... hopefully you enjoy it anyways!**

_You only think you are immune to feeling. The most unlikely person can reduce you to tears, laughter, and spontaneous declarations of love. _**  
**

Our mentors and sylists congratulate us over and over again on our fantastic entrance.

"Glimmer you shined! You absolutely dazzled!" my overenthused stylists practically screams.

My mentor wears a beaming smile, "Congratulations, very well done. A fine first appeance if I do say so myself. Glimmer you were absolutely gorgeous. And Marvel..." he laughs and his smile grows wider, "You looked like an absolute killing machine."

He pats Marvel on the back, and I would expect Marvel to be flattered by the compliment, but his eyes are hard and his mouth is pressed into a tight thin line.

"Obviously, I wasn't as intimidating as those district 12 tributes." Marvel speaks, his voice like ice.

Fury is once agian sparked inside of me as I remember the tributes from 12 and their flaming costumes.

"I agree with Marvel." i say, "We were good, but we weren't good enough."

My mentors smile vanishes, "Confidence is the most important thing to have in this game," he says slowly.

I frown and turn to Marvel who doesn't look convinced.

My mentor surveys both of our displeased looks and speaks again. "Please, don't worry about it. The flames weren't even real."

"Wish they had been." my voice is laced with venom and Marvel chuckles.

"Agreed.""

Our mentor smiles, and gives us a twisted look. "Well, lighting them on fire is always one way to kill them in the arena."

Marvels face breaks out into a grin, and I smile. Those two tributes will be killed as soon as we get in the arena. No one will steal my glory. Our mentor pats both of us on the back and rushes over to the district 1 mentor saying that he needs to discuss our alliance. I've already met the tributes from district 1, Clove and Cato. Cato is huge, and his whole build is intimidating. He's strong, I can tell from examing the toned muscles on his arms and legs. His eyes are icy blue and I don't think I've ever seen him smile. He seems to have assumed the leader posistion in our allinace, which I don't have a problem with. It doesn't matter who leads us where, I'll eventually get rid of him. He's overly cocky, and to be honest I don't know how long I'm going to be able to put up with him in the arena. His partner Clove is much smaller than him, yet somehow shes ten times more intimidating. Her eyes are always cold, and although she smiles, its in a sadistic, scarcastic, and malicous way. Everything that fits her personality is shown in her eyes and smile. Shes cold, cruel, and heartless. Just as I would hope my allies would be. She'll be a threat though, and I know that the sooner she is gone, the better. I glance over to where they are standing. Cato has that same frown he always wears and is staring over at district 12. Its actually kind of scary because he doesn't take his eyes off her for a second, and I don't blame the firegirl at all when she appars extremely creeped out and decides to leave. Clove just looks bored with the entire thing, and I can tell that she's desperate to get into the arena. She seems to hate all of the display stuff, and wants to get straight down to the killing. Her eyes lock on mine and she smirks giving me a slight nod of her head. She then flicks her eyes over to where firegirl is exiting and raises her eyebrows. I grin and mouth the word, "dead", to Clove. Her eyes light up with excitement and I smile thinking of all the ways firegirl can die. But then I realize that really theres only one way I want her to perish, and thats by my hand. My eyes go ice cold and excitement courses through my veins. Nothing will stop me from winning.


	6. Intelligence and Reflex FF POV

_The heart has its reasons that reason does not know. _

The parade has finally needed and our mentors and stylists rush over to us.

"Good job," my mentor gives me a nod of approval. "You looked scared the first part, but you managed to pull it together. I think it'll be good enough to win us some sponsors."

A wave of relief washes over me and I smile. I'm grateful to hear news of the possibility of sponsors.

My stylist turns to me, "Well, I say you could of smiled a little more, and maybe waved once or twice, but I suppose it will do."

I nod and think to myself that that is the closest thing to a compliment I'm ever going to receive from her, and I decide to accept it.

"Well," says my mentor checking his watch, "It's getting late and tomorrow is a very important day. The first day of training. So we should head up and get some rest."

We follow my mentor back to the floor and as soon as I enter my bedroom I collapse on the bed exhausted. My mind is swimming, and my body feels a thousand emotions. I need to focus. My mentor is right tomorrow is a very important day. Its the time when you get to see what everyone's made of, and they get to see if you're going to be their prey. I feel nervous thinking about this since I'm not the best at wielding weapons. But I stay calm and tell myself that I am quick and smart. There must be some stations that are built for that. The more I think about the possibility of there being a station to show off intelligence and speed, the more confidant I feel. Maybe I'll be able to get a good nights rest after all. I close my eyes and turn onto my side.

But I won't be getting the nights sleep I wished for because she is still in my mind. The beautiful tribute. Her smile, her eyes, her face, her stunning parade outfit.

No I need to focus. I need to focus on getting home. On getting back to my family. I manage to replace this girls face with the faces of my family members. They are the ones that are important. Not some career tribute. I'm smart and I realize that I can't focus on an attraction to a career in exchange for my life. Is it even an attraction? I'm confused, and I hate this blonde girl for making me lose focus. Frustrated I sigh and flip over. I take a breath and close my eyes and focus on my family. I focus on my mother and how she used to sing to me when I was a little girl, I focus on my father and how he used to race me down to the local store, always letting me win, I focus on my sister and the endless nights we spent together playing games and talking for hours on end about anything and everything, I focus on survival. I smile and I go to sleep thinking about my family back in district 5, unfortunately I dream thinking about the hazel-eyed girl.

I wake up and groan. Although, I don't remember much of my dream it's evident that it revolved around the parade and one tribute in particular. But today is the first day of training, and I force these thoughts out of my mind. I am going to focus on training, and how to survive.

My mentor spends the entire time lecturing the boy and me from my district on what to do. I listen to every word he says intently by the end of it I have figured out a plan. I will show off my intelligence for the first parts of training, and then I will proceed to show off my skills and reflexes. Our mentor wishes us good luck and we are led down the hall towards and elevator by an Avox.

As we step in the elevator I realize that today is the day I will see the girl from district 1 again. At this realization I can feel my heart stop beating and my hands begin to shake. The boy from my district, Ignacio, looks over to me.

"You okay?" he asks

I nod and try to focus my mind on anything but the tributes from district one. If I am going to stay in this game I need to focus. The elevator dings and we have reached the training floor. We step out into the hallway and proceed down to the doors marked with the words, Tribute Training Hall. I take a deep breath and push open the large gray doors. Inside it is huge, and its set up looks just like I would of imagined it to be. In the corner of the room, there are dummies with targets on them. Up against the wall lays a rack of knives, crossbows, and bows and arrows. Along the sidewall lays a camouflage station, a plant station, and other tables set up to provide us with information on the basic survival skills. Though I highly doubt anyone will spend much time at these stations, I would assume everyone's anxious to show off their skills with the weapons that lay on the other side of the room. In the center of the room there's an obstacle course with different pillars that a tribute will need to jump on. It looks fairly easy except for the trainers that line it, ready to do anything to get the tributes to fall. Next to that are some more dummies, and a rack of swords and other handheld weapons. In the far left corner are trainers waiting to be spared against the tributes. The roof of the training center is lined with nets, and the station next to the door has a rope to climb. At last, I see the station that I will surely be spending the most time at. On the back wall, rests a large screen, in front of it a keyboard. This is no doubt a station for testing reflex, and knowledge. Things I excel at. I smile and think to myself that maybe it won't be so hard to lay low during training and spend the entire time showing off my smarts opposed to my skill with weapons. Suddenly, a tall African American woman in the center of the room claps her hands together and shouts.

"Tributes! Gather round! I know you're all very anxious to be showing off your skills but first we must lay down the regulations. We wouldn't want any disruptions now, would we? Come and gather around!"

All of the tributes walk over to her, and the trainers come to arrange us so that we are standing in a circle around her. I look around the room examining the other tributes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde beauty that captivated me yesterday. I don't see her though, and realize that she must be standing behind me. I sigh and focus my eyes on the woman in front of me.

"Welcome to the training center! Here will be a time to show your skills, and a time to learn new ones. I would highly advise you all to spend at least a little time at the plants, knots, and fire stations. Over half of you will most likely die from disease and hunger than from an actual weapon."

I hear a chuckle to the right of me and look over to see the girl from district two smirking.

"Not if I can help it." she mumbles to herself.

The woman glares at her, and then continues.

"As I was saying, take this opportunity to help you learn how to survive. The game makers will be watching your training, and at the end of this week you will be assessed and given a score out of twelve. Remember no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena."

The girl from twos face breaks out into a grin and the expression on her face is deadly. Just being around her makes me feel nervous. The woman dismisses us and all of the other tributes rush off to the other stations. The careers, run off to the weapons, and most of the others head off in the direction of the obstacle course. I notice the small girl from 11 is heading towards the ropes, and the two tributes from 12 are perhaps the only ones who have listened to the game makers advice and I watch as they proceed to the plants station. I hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to do, until I remember the screen, and I make my way over to it.


	7. Sparked Interest Glimmers POV

_Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in what they say or do, just in what they are. _

After the endlessly long, and hopelessly boring lecture the head trainer gave us, me and the other careers rush off to the weapons station, eager to show our skills. Cato heads off to where the sowrds are laid out and I am left with Clove and Marvel as we make our way towards the spears, bows, and throwing knives. When we reach the station I immediately grab a bow, and watch as Clove carefully examines all of the knives. She picks them up, weighing them, and then runs her fingers along the blade. At last she finds a few that she takes a liking to and we head over to meet Marvel who has already picked out a spear. I've seen Marvel throw before, back in district 1. He's talented thats for sure, and he will certainly be a threat in the arena, but he's nothing I can't handle. Clove pushes past the both of us.

"I'll go first." she confidently states, "watch and be amazed."

I roll my eyes at her obnoxious attitude and step back to watch her throw the knives. She studies the target for a momment and then curls her fingers around the blade. Her hands move so quickly that I can barely see when the knife leaves her hand. She is reapeatedly throwing them, again and again, and she hits the bullseye every time. In less than thrity seconds shes thrown ten knifes, all of them exactly on target. My eyes widen and I will admit that I was very impressed at the shroter girls skill. Maybe I had underestimated her before? She looks over to the both of us and smirks, knowing that shes left us both in awe.

"Your turn." she says to me, and I step up to the line.

I take hold of the bow and grab an arrow. I posistion my hands, and pull my elbow up far to reach my ear. Its a perfect archers stance, anything less would be unacceptable in district 1. I take a breath and let the arrow go. It flys and hits the target, dead center. I quickly repeat this several times, whipping the arrows so fast that I even see Clove show a small sign of being impressed. I don't hit the bullseye every time, but I'm pretty close and they all are fatal shots. I step back from the line and let Marvel take his turn. Clove walks over to me, looking somewhat pleased by my show of skill.

"Nice job barbie. I guess you won't be totally useless in the arena after all."

I sigh and ignore her, turning to watch Marvel. However, I am distracted by a flash of red in the corner of my eye. I focus my sight on it, and see the dazzling tribute from yesterday. She's standing in front of a keyboard and typing things that are highlighted on a large screen in front of her. Its a test of smarts, and I watch impressed as her hands fly across the keyboard typing in answers so quickly that I barely have time to see what the question was. The screen is designed so that it lights up as green, when the correct answer is chosen, and as blue when the wrong answer is chosen. My eyes focus on the screen and I examine the accuracy of her answers. Green, green, green, green...the entire time her fingers touch the keyboard I don't see one flash of blue. Stunned I turn to Clove,

"Whos that girl, over there by the computer screen."

Clove seems surprised by my question, "Oh her...I'm not really sure. I think she's a tribute from district five. Why do you ask?

I look down, embarassed by the fact that I'm so captivated by this red haired tribute.

"No reason. She just seems smart, thats all."

Clove nods. "Well, it won't help her that much if she can't weild a weapon, and so far I haven't seen her do anything of the sort."

I shrug and accept her reply. I try to turn back to focus my attention on Marvel, but my eyes keep drifting over to the red haired girl. I'm hugely impressed by how clever she is. It pains me to admit it, but I'm really not the brightest tribute there is. Sure I know how to survive, I know all the basic knowldge of weapons, but I only know the knowledge that would be considered useful in district 1. I don't even know how to read or write, school was never important where I came from. I doubt any of the careers do though. Marvels not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, and although Clove and Cato seem smart they look like they spent their whole life around wepaons. Needless to say, I'm fascinated by what the girl from five is doing. Marvel snaps me out of my thoughts as he saunters over to us having finished with the spear.

"They're probably going to call a lunch break soon. I say we finish up quickly." Clove and I nod in agreement. We spend the rest of the time trying out various wepaons and talking strategy with Cato. Soon enough the lunch bell rings and we exit the training hall to make our way down toward the dinning room.


	8. A Yellow Flower FF POV

_No matter how ugly you think you are. There is that one special person who thinks you are the most beautiful person on earth. _

Lunch has finally arrived and I am relieved. While the first training session went okay, I admit that I feel a little initimidated by the other tributes. The girl from 2, I think her name is Clove, is a deadly threat with anything sharp. The accuracy and speed at which she threw would be enough to intimidate anyone. I'll need to make sure to steer clear of her in the arena. I should probably stay clear of all the career tributes. The large boy, whos name I learned to be Cato, spent the entire morning slicing the heads off of dummies, and showing off with his massive sowrd. The other boy, Marvel, looks very talented with a spear. But all of these tributes slip from my mind as I remember seeing the girl from last night. Her weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, and she managed to hit the target with a fatal shot each time. I didn't know why but it was incrediably painful to have to think of her shooting the arrow at me. The thought of her being so willing to kill me, made my veins run ice cold. I din't know why I cared so much, the thought of all the other tributes out to kill me was...normal. But with her it was different, and it was frustrating that I didn't know why. A voice removes me from my thoughts and I turn to see Ignacio.

"How'd you go?"

"I think I did okay. I spent most of my time at the computer, wepaons aren't really my thing. What did you end up doing?"

"I spent most of my time at the obstacle course." he sighs and rubs his shoulders "It was difficult, almost everyone struggled with it. Except the girl from 11, the young one."

Myt eyes widen in surprise. "Her?"

"Yeah, she was really fast. And she was so little the trainers couldn't really get a good hit on her."

I smile to think that maybe this young girl has a better chance at surviving. But my smile quickly disappeares as I remember that a trbute having a better chance, means me having a worst one. We grab our lunch and sit down at a table in the back of the room. My eyes scan the dinning hall and I realize that most tributes like Ignacio and I are sitting with their partners. Except, for the table in the far right corner. The careers of course. Theres four of them and they seem to be heatedly discussing something. Strategy probably. Their group consists of the large boy from 2, Cato, and his female partner that always wears an expression that tells everyone she'll slaughter you in your sleep, and the boy from 1, Marvel, who always wears the most annoying smirk on his face. Their final member is the grorgeous tribute who I saw last night. I turn away from facing their table, hating the thought of her being involved in a group like that. I don't know why it bothers me so much, and I realize that I need to accept the reality of the situation. That she is here to kill me and I am here to kill her. Lunch ends quickly and we head back up to the training room. We don't do much work though. Instead, we are lectured by some trainers who are discussing differnt strategies we can use in the arena. I listen intenly thinking that anything these trainers say will most likely help me in the arena. After a while the lecture ends and we are dismissed from the training hall.

Ignacio and I head up to dinner, and as soon as we enter are room we are bombarded with questions about how the day went and how the other tributes were and did swe think we made a good impression and all other questions of the sort. We spend the rest of dinner discussing the first day of training and my mentor seems overall pleased with how I did. Before I excuse myself he tells me to remember the strategies the trainers discussed.

"Soon enough, we'll need to find a strategy that will work for you. Better keep the ones the trainers recommended in mind so we can keep all of our options open."

I nod and get up from the table heading towards my room. At this point I am so exhausted that all I can think of doing is collapsing on my bed and falling asleep instantaneously. I open my door and step into the luxurious capital room. Stripping off my trubute uniform I select an outfit appropriate for sleeping and turn to collapse on the bed, but I freeze next to it. There lying on my bed is a flower. Just a single yellow flower, a tulip I think it is. I can't possibly imagine who put it there or why its there, and I rack my mind for all the solutions I can come up with. I can only think of one possible explanation for the flower resting on my bed, and that is that someone from the capital laid it there as a sort of decoration for the room. But deep in my mind I know thats not the case. My second thought is that my stylist or mentor laid it there as a reward for my successful day. But this explanation seems unlikely, since my mentor hasn't shown any real affection to me, and my stylist hates me. So I settle on accepting the first. `However, when I go to pick up the flower I notice a folded piece of paper behind it. unfloding the paper my eyes widen in shock as I see whats on it. Its a beautiful drawing. A drwaing of me at the opening ceremony last night. Only in this drawing I look ten times more beautiful than I actually did. Whoever created the drawing is talented, and spent at least an hour on it judging by the detailed lines that make up the figures. My mind is flooded with a thousand questions and millions of ideas as I say goodbye to whatever peaceful night of sleep I hoped I was going to get. Instead of rest, I will be left to ponder the seemingly unsolvable mystery that is centered around the yellow flower.


	9. A Thousand Words Glimmers POV

_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, i'm not supposed to spend my life wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, i'm sorry I can't help that I fell in love with you. _

It was pathetic. Really it was. Here I was in the games, doing what I had wanted to do for my entire life. What I had worked so long to get to. And when I finally did, I let my emotions get in the way.

She was stunning, a kind of perfect that I couldn't ignore. And so I made the idiot decision that someway, somehow, I would let her know that at least someone cared for her. Of course, I wouldn't let her know it was me, after all I was humiliated. I had let my emotions get the best of me, I was weak. I couldn't let her see me vulnerable. Anyways, if she knew it was me, she would despise the flowers and drawings. No one wants to be loved by a bloodthirsty killer. And that was what made this entire thing so futile, so worthless. It was like I was saying to her "I'm going to kill you but here's some flowers to make up for it." I was disgusted, humiliated, and overall I was confused. But through all that came a need to protect her, to let her know that there was someone out there who loved her. So every night I would sneak into her room and leave a flower and a drawing on her bed. I would of thought that the capital would have better security systems, but her room had been relatively easy to get into. All of my training had helped with the breaking and entering part.

I left her flowers because I had heard that it's what people do when they care for someone. I had never really cared for anyone before. Needless to say I was inexperienced with any form of real affection. Sure men had been all over me back in my district, and I had let them take advantage of me, but just the thought of it ever happening again disgusted me. I was used to beauty being the only reason I was worth something. But slowly I was starting to want to be someone worth more. Someone worth loving. So as a result of my inexperience with love, I trusted the notion that flowers were a good way to show affection.

I didn't know how to read or write thanks to my upbringing in district 1, but I did no how to draw. In fact, I was pretty good at it. So I drew her sketches of herself, hoping that they would let her know someone was thinking of her, someone thought she was beautiful.

But I can only be filled with regret at the fact that in a few days she will be dead and I will have failed to of tell her everything. Because no matter how much I want to, I can't tell her anything, I am a career and careers don't speak about love.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words but I can only hope that mine is worth a million.


	10. The Gift Giver FF POV

_I love you and because I love you I would rather have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies. _

For the last week of training I had been receiving over and over again, a flower and a drawing. It was confusing and ultimately frustrating. I was usually good at puzzles and mysteries but I could not figure out who might be leaving the gifts.

My first thought was my stylist or mentors leaving them as a form of encouragement. But that idea quickly disappeared as I remembered their words at the opening ceremony. Maybe it was an Avox trying to be hospitable? But that seemed even more unlikely. My next thought was that it was Ignacio; at least we knew each other a little. But then again we had barely spoken since we arrived.

So I devised a plan. I figured out that whoever was leaving the gifts would have to of arrived at least twenty minutes before me after my training session. While I was training my mentor occupied the room so I thought that the gift giver would have to leave it just as I was getting back from training, and my mentor was leaving the room. So in order to catch them I would leave training early and rush back to my room. It was the day before the interviews and two days till the start of the games so I had to find them tonight.

I managed to sneak out of the training hall ten minutes early and I sprinted to the elevator and rode it up to my floor. Bursting into my room I surveyed the area, and an overwhelming feeling of disappointment fell heavy on my shoulders. There on my bed lay a flower and a picture. I had missed them.

Suddenly I heard the elevator ding in the hallway.

_Whoever is in that elevator is the one giving me the gifts._

As soon as I was hit by this realization I threw open the door to my room and rushed to the hallway. Frantically, I looked down the hall to where the elevator was stationed. The doors were just closing.

I couldn't give up, not now, not when I was so close to solving the puzzle. This elevator was the final piece. And so I threw open the door to take the stairs.

I was fast; I knew that, I had spent plenty of time running in my district. But what I didn't know was if I would be fast enough to catch the elevator. I flew down the stairs and at last I reached the door to the stairs exit. I crashed through it, not bothering to be sly like I normally was, and rounded the corner to the elevator.

Suddenly, I slammed into something, or they slammed into me, and I fell to the ground on top of them. Groaning I starred into the emerald eyes of the gift giver.

_The girl from district 1._


	11. Trust

**First of all let me just say that I am so so so sorry for not having updated earlier. With everything finishing up there just hasn't been enough time. But now that everything is finished I will be able to update much more quickly. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorite this story. Here is the next chapter, and I should let you know that I have decided to combine POVs within chapters so that I can move this story along and we can finally get to the actual arena. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Love is an emotion that is expressed between two imperfect people who see each other perfectly. _

Glimmers POV

Someone slams into as soon as I step out of the elevator and I groan as they land on top of me. I look up to see who could have possibly been so careless, and my heart stops. I've been caught. The red head stares at me shocked, and for a few moments we just lay there, both too stunned to say anything. At last, she seems to snap out of the trance like state, and practically throws herself off of me. Looking down at me she opens her mouth to speak.

"You?" she stutters, "why?"

I don't reply, as I'm not really sure what I can say.

For a minute I think I see a flash of anger in her eyes, "Is this some sort of plan to make killing me easier?"

"No!" I practically shout the answer

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know...I mean...I needed you to know..." I stumble over my words and realize with disgust how stupid I must sound.

"Needed me to know what?" she questions

"That I thought you were beautiful." my voice is soft and fragile.

She smiles, but it's without humor.

"You? You the dazzling tribute from district 1 thought I was beautiful? If you're planning to trick me, then you're going to have to learn to lie."

"I'm not lying." I state firmly

"How on earth am I supposed to trust you?"

I wrack my mind for something, anything, which will make this girl trust me.

"I've slept with eight men." my voice breaks and at last I've done what I can to get her to believe me.

Foxfaces POV

My mouth falls open in shock. Eight men? And she's only sixteen! But why she's telling me this is beyond me.

"Why would that make me trust you?" I question

When she speaks her voice is calm, yet it is barely above a whisper.

"Because now you're the only other person who knows. Other people are aware but they don't bother to count. Because they think that beauty is how you smile at the cameras, how desirable you are, and how promiscuous they can make you seem. They don't know, but you do. Beauty isn't everything that everyone believes it is."

I'm shocked by her answer.

"Then what is it?"

She hesitates as if thinking her answer over. At last she speaks.

"Its everything you are."

Glimmers POV

I curse myself. How stupid did that sound? There's no possible way she will believe any of the things I'm saying. Who would believe a career? I focus my gaze on the ground. She steps closer to me, and at last I manage to lift my eyes and meet hers. She speaks softly,

"Everything is a pretty big statement when you don't even know my name."

I blush, humiliated and once again my eyes find the ground. Suddenly, she grasps my hands, intertwining our fingers together. Sparks shoot through my hand and coarse through the rest of my body. She smiles softly,

"Its Finch."

I am struggling to breathe but somehow I manage to say my own name,

"Glimmer."

She smiles again, and my throat tightens. Suddenly her gaze drifts to the ground and I feel the need to speak.

"Do you trust me now?" I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

"Trust outside the arena and trust inside the arena are two completely different things." she answers slowly.

I am desperate now, and I clutch her hand tighter,

"I won't hurt you."

Her gaze focuses back upward and she meets my eyes,

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Everything after that happens in a blur. She is suddenly much closer to me and my lips are two inches away from her own. And then I am kissing her, and it is absolutely beautiful. Its different than kissing those men. There lips were greedy and hers are gentle, there hands were rough and hers are smooth. It's comforting and I am given the feeling that I never want to pull away. I am a world away from the games, and although the thought of death hangs over us I can't help but wonder if I was really living before now. Because with my lips on hers it feels as if I am finally breathing. Her lips linger on mine and when we finally do pull away I feel the need to taste her again. She brings her hand up to my cheek and cups it so that I am staring directly into her eyes. She whispers her next words softly into my ear,

"Everything you are."


	12. Showstopper

Foxfaces POV

It's the night of the interviews and I am completely unfocused. Last nights memories still are clear and present in the back of my mind. It's all so confusing. I'm trying to survive; yet, I'm falling for the girl who's trying to kill me. But somehow I can't bring myself to think of her as the enemy.

All of the tributes are lined up, waiting for their turn to be interviewed. I can't see Glimmer though. She's first up so she must be already behind stage. Suddenly, Caesars voice rings out,

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of the capital, welcome to the interviews of the seventy fourth annual hunger games!"

The crowd roars excitedly and Caesar flashes his signature grin.

"Lets get right to it then! Are you excited to meet our first tribute?"

The crowd screams yes back to him, and Caesar claps his hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets see if she does indeed shine, lets give a warm round of applause for Glimmer!"

She practically dances onto the stage. She does much more than just shine, she is radiant. My heart beats faster, and I think of the perfect job her stylists have done. That dress...could it be any shorter? My cheeks flush red, and I feel almost guilty for staring at her like that.

"Now, Glimmer tell me are you prepared?"

"Yes Caesar I am very prepared."

She answers all of her questions like that. Flirty, and confidant. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever she winks at the crowd, or purposefully teases them. Of course, the crowd loves it, and by the end of the interview she owns the crowd. However, its moments like these that call me to question her actions last night.

Her interview finally finishes, and she glides back into the hallway. Her stylists are there congratulating her on her performance. She smiles at them and nods at whatever they're saying. Her stylists start leading her out of the hallway and I look down to avoid her eyes. As she passes me, her hand brushes up against mine, and I look up. Her eyes meet mine, and there is an instant moment of understanding. The flirting was just a show for the crowd. The quick look is her way of saying I can trust her. And of course, I still do. The couple interviews before me fly by, and soon enough it is my turn to take the stage.

Glimmers POV

She seemed nervous when I passed her. I can only hope that she will be able to compose herself and please the crowd. It's odd, that I am hoping for her success. I should be hoping for her to fail terribly. I should be focused on winning, on living. Glory used to be so important to me, but now something else has taken its place.

My own interview was a near disaster. I hate the show I put on for everyone. All the flirting, winking, and smiling, disgusts me. And this dress! Could it be any shorter? At least the crowd seemed to enjoy it. But I hate having to be offered up like a piece of meat. However, there is no doubt in my mind that I will get sponsors.

Caesars voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What will you do if you find yourself in a perilous situation?"

"If I am ever faced with an adversary, no matter what it may be, I believe that I will be able to analyze the situation, and find the best possible solution."

So that's her angle, smart and cunning. Its certainly more admirable than my angle is.

Foxfaces POV

My interview is finally over and relief spreads through my body. My stylists congratulate me half-heartedly. I assume they are still bitter over Glimmers interview. After all, she did steal the show. The last interview is coming up and it's the boy from district 12. I listen half interested in what he has to say, until he says something that leaves me and the rest of Panem in utter shock.

"Because she came here with me."

This boy has just confessed to being hopelessly in love with his district partner. I really can't decide if this is the dumbest or smartest decision I have ever seen. Whatever it is, there is no doubt in my mind, that Glimmers smile and dress are slowly being replaced by his spontaneous declaration of love. There can be only one highlight, one showstopper, and Glimmer has ultimately been replaced.

**Thank you once again for the reviews :) I'm really just using this chapter to set things up. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. The New Starcrossed Lovers

Glimmers POV

My mentor is not happy. At all.

"_Because I came here with her._" she says dramatically. "Please. As if anyone will fall for that." She whirls around to face me. "The crowd seemed to love it though didn't they?" she sighs, and the room is silent for a moment.

"Wait! I've got it!" my stylist shouts from the other side of the room. He glances at my mentor. "The crowd did love it, for now." he smirks "But I personally believe that the starcrossed lovers from 1 and 2 will be more interesting than the starcrossed lovers from 12."

It takes a moment for what he said to register and then it hits me.

"You want me to be in love with Cato?" I ask, disgusted by the idea.

My mentor grins, "The crowd will love it."

I glare at her. "I don't care, I'm not going to do it."

She seems startled. "If you want to win, you're going to have to."

I sigh. "I can win in plenty of other ways."

I go to push past her, to go into my bedroom, when she stops me.

"No you can't." she says firmly. "Being beautiful is why you're here. Thats all you're good for. Look pretty, gain sponsors. Thats how you're going to survive."

Her words cut across me like a knife, and I just stand there silent. She smirks,

"I thought you knew that, but apparently you're just as stupid as they say you are."

I galre at her, but I don't say anything, her words hit close to home. She knows she said exactly the right thing. I open my mouth to shout at her, to scream at her, that I don't want to screw Cato, that I'm not stupid, and that I belong to someone else. Someone else with red hair, and a beautiful smile, and someone who won't take advantage of me. But all that comes out is,

"Fine."

Because I know she's right, its the only chance I have at living. And maybe if I'm lucky Finch will forgive me.


	14. Monster

Foxfaces POV

Its the day of the games and I'm not nearly as worried as I should be. I know my plan inside and out. Let the others do the dirty work, stealing will be my thing. Its not the most admirable of plans but I'll do what I have to do to stay alive. As we're boarding the hovercraft I see her.

Glimmer.

She's hanging off Catos arm and smiling and laughing at almost everything he says. She looks like an absolute ditz and he just looks smug. Just then, she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

A wave of emotions hits me all at once, hurt, betrayal, and pain are all in there. But most of all I'm angry. That night must of been fake. God, why did I trust her? How could I of possibly been so stupid? No one in their right mind would trust a career. But thats the thing, I wasn't in my right mind. How could I of been when she was kissing me? I was flying, not a care in the world, any thoughts of the games gone from my mind. In my own state of absolute bliss. _Blissfully ignorant_. I think angrily to myself. Then I catch her eye, and she's notice me staring. I quickly avert my gaze and focus on anything else but her. She's probably already told the careers everything she found out about me. It will be best to avoid her in the arena.

But I don't want to avoid her. I really don't. Instead I want to laugh with her, and have her hold on to _my_ arm, and kiss her again and again. But those are thoughts that will have to be ignored. She threw me off my game, and now I must refocus. She is only an enemy. She is only another person in my way, she is only...kissing Cato. Fully this time. Quite like how she kissed me. All the other tributes are staring at them, and I think I see Katniss role her eyes. Please. If these two hadn't started the love fest, then she would of began it with Peeta.

The hovercraft takes off and soon we reach the rooms in which we will board the elevators that will send us to the arena. I step into the darkened room and the door closes behind me. No ones here. Not that I expected any of my stylists or mentors to show up. They're probably glad to have me gone, already starting to plan for next year. I step into the elevator. It begins to rise, and I am surrounded in darkness.

Suddenly, I am thrust into light and it takes me a few moments to gather my surroundings. A forest in the distance, a lake to the left, and mountains in the distance. Good, plenty of places to hide. Suddenly a voice rings out

"Ladies and gentlemen let the seventy-fourth hunger games begin!"

The clock begins to count down from thirty.

Its a strange thing, I think, to have a timer counting down the seconds till your death. Before the games if someone asked me the question if I had thirty seconds to live, what would I do, I would of replied that I would spend it with my family. Instead, I'm here stuck on a platform, waiting for my death to hit me. But if I think about it carefully, it's not really death we're waiting for, its a fate worse than that. We're waiting to be changed, from children to soldiers, from innocent to guilty. Because as soon as that gong goes off you are a monster, nothing more, nothing less. Even I am a monster. Although I am not killing anyone, when that gong sounds, I will run. And by running I am fighting in this game. And as long as I am fighting hard to stay alive, I am fighting hard for someone else to die.

Ten seconds and I glance at the other tributes. I see Peeta mouth something to Katniss, _Run_. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he does love her. And in that moment I want nothing more than for Glimmer to love me. My eyes flicker to where she is standing, and I see her focused on the items ahead. She unlike me will fight by killing people.

Five seconds and I think of my family.

Four seconds and I think of the woods off in the distance.

Three seconds and I think of the backpack lying a few feet in front of me.

Two seconds and I think of Glimmers lips on mine.

One second and I think time is up.

The gong goes off.


	15. A Dirty Move

**Glimmers POV **

I am off the platform immediately, sprinting, towards the cornucopia. The bow and arrows are too far for now; I'll just go back and get them later. Who else is going to go for them?

"Glimmer!"

I whirl to my left and see Clove holding her knives. She throws me one and runs in the opposite direction. I grasp the knife tightly and take two seconds to look around. At least four tributes are dead already, and then a feeling of dread hits me.

_Finch. _

**Foxfaces POV**

I sprint off the platform and grab the backpack nearest to me. The world is a blur and I don't even look to the bloodbath. I don't want to see any of it. I sprint towards the woods, towards safety.

**Glimmers POV**

I see her, sprinting to the woods. Good, she's heading away from the bloodbath. She's safe. I go to turn back to the battle, and then I see him. He has an axe in hand and is sprinting after Finch. I'm running after him in less than in a second. He raises the axe to throw it and I dive on top of him. The axe is knocked from his hand, and pin him down. He stares up at me with wide frightened eyes.

"Please..."

My gaze is ice cold and I spit at him.

"Too late."

I bring the knife down on him and he screams. I stab him again and again.

**Foxfaces POV**

Just before I dash into the woods, I can't help myself and I look behind me to the bloodbath. It's sickening. I see the massive boy from district one, slaughtering a girl, and her body tumbles to the ground. I see Clove throw her knife at some unsuspecting tribute. He coughs up blood and then his body is laying on the ground twisted at some impossible angle. And then I see Glimmer. She's pinning some boy down and he screams as she stabs him over and over again. Its in that moment that I realize I was wrong. We may all be monsters but some are worse than others. Much worse. And it is right then that I decide that I could never love someone like Glimmer. I could only be tricked into it. So I turn with one last glance, and sprint into the woods, running far away from the monster with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

I don't look back.

**Glimmers POV**

The bloodbath is over and the careers are gathered in the center of the field. I walk over to them and see that Cato is obviously upset at something, and he's shouting at Clove.

"What is your problem? All I asked of you was kill lover girl. Thats it. You had to kill one person."

I reach them and throw a look to Marvel who shrugs. I glance over at Clove and all I can say is that if looks could kill Cato would hit the ground dead. She opens her mouth to say something and then Marvel steps in.

"Cato, come on. We can hunt fire girl later. Eleven are already dead."

"I'll be happy to make it twelve." Clove snarls.

Cato snorts "Or maybe you'd miss again."

Clove lunges at him, and Marvel dodges her quickly.

"I killed four tributes! Maybe you should ask your girlfriend what she was spending all her time doing?" she throws me a deadly look.

Cato rolls his eyes. "She was hunting down some boy who was only seconds from escaping. And unlike you she didn't fail." He smirks at me.

I smile sweetly at him. It works. And Cato seems smugger than ever.

"Marvel didn't help much." I say.

Anyone but me. The blame has to go to anyone but me. I'm honestly terrified that someone will somehow find out that I was protecting Finch at the bloodbath.

Marvel looks taken about.

"I helped more than you did." he says firmly

Cato just rolls his eyes

"Actually you didn't."

Marvel glares at me

"You're just saying that because Glimmers been slutting it up with you."

I glare at Marvel, but don't show him that the comment hurts. I open my mouth to say something back, when we hear a shout behind us.

"Hey!"

Its lover boy. I'm taken aback because the last thing I expected to see, was Peeta Mellark running toward us. I didn't think anyone could be that stupid. Marvel seems to have read my mind, and when Peeta reaches us he says,

"Either you have a death wish or you're the dumbest person on earth. Except maybe for Glimmer."

I roll my eyes. Peeta just looks at us, and he doesn't look the least bit scared.

"I can help you." he says calmly

Cato pulls out his sword,

"You're right. You can. One less competitor will make this competition go by quicker."

I see a flash of fear in Peetas eyes.

"I can help you find Katniss."

Cato stops, and puts his sword away. He glances at us, and Clove nods at him. He shrugs,

"Welcome to the team lover boy."

And as we walk towards the woods to hunt Everdeen I think to myself that in a way its comforting that someone else was just as desperate as me, and played the same dirty move.


	16. I Miss Everything

**Glimmers POV**

For once all the careers are in a good mood. Except for me of course, but I'm doing a good job of faking it. We've just made a particularly exciting kill, this one actually fought back. Cato hasn't stopped grinning since it, and Clove delivered the final blow, so she's happy, which is a change. However, I am not happy. I don't enjoy killing, at all. Especially since Finch entered my life. But I've kept true to my promise with my mentor, and I've been hanging off of Catos arm and giggling like an idiot the entire time.

We're trekking through the forest still searching for lover girl, when we emerge and find a small river. Suddenly, I hear a shout.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

And sure enough I spot Katniss Everdeen in the river. She scrambles out and begins to sprint away from us. She seems injured, and I think that theres no real pride in killing this girl. She can barely run. But nevertheless, we chase after her. Cato turns to me looking thrilled, he grips my hand and we sprint after her. We lead the hunt, and Clove and Marvel follow close behind us. Everdeen sprints to a large tree and leaps up into it, beginning to scale it. Cato follows behind her.

"Get her Cato!" Clove screams

We cheer him on as he climbs upwards, but I can already tell he's not going to make it. He's much too heavy. He reaches up, grabbing a branch, and immediately it snaps. He crashes to the ground and I secretly hurt that he's injured. Unfortunately for me, he's not, and he stands up brushing himself off.

"Get her Glimmer." he snarls, motioning to the bow I hold.

I nod, and step back. I pull the string tight and release the arrow. It sails past her. I try a couple more times, and realize theres no possible way I'll be able to make that shot.

"Let's just wait," Peeta says suddenly, "I mean she'll have to come down eventually."

For a minute we all just stare at him, and then Clove nods slowly.

"Fine. But I call dibs when she does come down."

**Foxfaces POV**

It sounds strange but so far my days in the Hunger Games have been uneventful. I've managed to steal enough food to keep alive. And although I'm hungry, I'm surviving. I've picked the boy from eleven to follow. He's the easiest target since he's so big and makes so much noise when he moves. He hasn't seemed to notice any of his food is gone, so I've determined that he's not the brightest. Good. I need someone like that to be able to follow.

Despite what I said about not loving Glimmer. The girls been in my thoughts for days. But it's not thoughts of the Glimmer who told me I was beautiful. It's thoughts of the Glimmer who I saw flirting with Cato, and stabbing that tribute. Despite all of that I still miss the her. I miss the Glimmer who whispered secrets to me, and the Glimmer who kissed me. I miss _my _Glimmer. Everything about her.

But I won't let those thoughts consume me. My head has to stay in the game.

I dart through the forest. I've abandoned Thresh for a moment, and I'm going to get water. Hopefully, I'll be able to sleep somewhat near the river. I won't need food for a while, nut I feel a desperate need for water.

At last I reach the water, and drink to my hearts content. Feeling refreshed I head off away from the river and to a cluster of rocks near it. Hopefully, I'll be able to sleep there.

**Glimmers POV**

The fire roars and I feel a little smug that we can have a fire. No other tribute would dare to have one, but if we have one no one will attack us. For a split second I wonder if Finch is cold, and quickly push that thought out of my head. I laugh at something ridiculous Cato is doing. He seems to be heating his sword in the fire, and I laugh that idiotic laugh I was taught to laugh when trying to get a guy.

"Please." I say in a voice that's not really my own.

He smirks at me, and I can only pray that he won't try anything tonight.

**Foxfaces POV**

I lay down behind the boulders. it's freezing, but I'm not stupid enough to make a fire. I'll just have to suck it up. Morning will come soon. The thought of another day in the arena is exhausting, but I know now that I have to fight through it. Exhaustion and hunger won't be the end of me, I'm determined for them not to be. Instead, I think that it might be a certain blond who will be the one to ruin me.

**Glimmers POV**

"You're an idiot." Clove mumbles

"Aww is little Clove sacred." Cato mocks.

"No," Clove growls, "I just think it would be safer if we put someone on guard.

Cato rolls his eyes,

"What do you expect 12 to do. She's stuck up in that tree."

Clove just glares at him.

It's dark and we're all ready to sleep. No one wants to guard, so we eventually come to the decision that we should be safe just sleeping without one. Honestly, what can lover girl do up in that tree. We'll hear her if she comes down.

Marvel lays sprawled out on the ground, and Clove lays a couple feet away from him. Her hand tightly grips her knife. Cato is lying, staring up at the sky, his head resting on his jacket. He motions to me to come join him. I frown and lay down next to him, resting my head on his arm.

**I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It made my day :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one up will be the tracker jacker scene and Glimmer and Foxface will finally interact again :) Excited? **


	17. Savior

**Glimmers POV**

Pain. That's what I awake to. Excruciating pain. Cato throws me off of him and I stumble trying to gain my footing.

_What is happening?_

I hear Cloves voice ring out.

"The lake!"

My body is on fire. I glance at my arms, and see them. Thousands of tracker jackers.

I know exactly what they are. As a career, we're well versed in the different types of dangers that are often in the arena. I never really paid attention during those lectures but I know enough to know that being covered by hundreds of them isn't a good sign.

I try to gather my surroundings and run towards the shouts of Clove and Marvel, but they're too far off in the distance and my vision is blurring. I manage to make out a figure in front of me.

Cato.

"Cato!" I scream

He can't let me die. I did everything right with him.

"Cato! Help!"

He glances at me, a panicked look on his face. Then he sprints in the opposite direction. I scream and the bees surround me. I desperately try to move forward, to get away from the thousands of tracker jackers still surrounding me.

**Foxfaces POV**

****I awake to shouts and I crouch low behind the bushes. Clove bursts through the forest and dives into the river, closely followed by another career.

_What..._

And then I see it. Cato is tearing through the bushes, being chased by what looks like thousands of bees. It takes me less than a second to make the connection to previous games. They're tracker jackers. Cato dives in the water. And then it hits me, and a wave of panic rushes over me.

Glimmer. She's with the careers. Or she was with the careers. I don't see her anywhere in sight. I panic. And then, I make the dumbest decision of my life.

I run in the direction of the tracker jackers.

**Glimmers POV**

I can't move. I just lay there twitching on the ground. I can feel my face start to swell up and think that my mentors will be disappointed. They would of wanted me to be beautiful in death. I desperately try to crawl forward, tearing the forest floor. But I can't breathe, I can't see, and I can barely move.

I am going to die.

And it hurts. The pain is absolutely excruciating, and in that moment I want to die. So I lay there, and I wait. I wait for the pain to stop.

I need it to stop. I want my death to come quickly.

And so I think of her. I think of the happiest moment in my life. My lips on hers. And some of the pain goes away.

But it's not enough, and the pain still consumes every inch of my body.

Then I see a flash of red. The hallucinations must be starting.

**Foxfaces POV**

****_"If I am ever faced with an adversary, no matter what it may be, I believe that I will be able to analyze the situation, and find the best possible solution."_

__Those are the words that ring in my ears as I race to where she is. The words I spoke during my interview. How wrong I was.

Suddenly, I see the swarm, and I think that there must be hundreds. For a split second the thought of running enters my mind, but then I see her, and it slips away as if it was never there.

She lays on the ground, twitching. And I can't leave her. So I rush into the swarm. It takes two seconds for the pain to hit me, and when it does I cry out. It burns throughout all of my body, eating my arms and legs. I think being burned alive would be a better way to die. But I can't think about pain now. I finally reach Glimmer, and I can see that she's in terrible condition. Her whole body is swelled up, and her eyes seem to have glazed over. For one terrible second I think she's gone. Until chokes out one word,

"Finch?"

**Glimmers POV**

I'm grateful for the hallucinations because at least I'll die with her being the last thing I see. I feel my body being picked up, and a whole new wave of pain surges through me. I cry out, and Finch grips me tighter,

"Hold on." she says

I'm absolutely lost. The world is spinning.

"Is..is this a hallucination?"

The trees seem to be moving, and then I look up at Finch, and notice that she's running.

"No."

The answer gives me hope, but only for a brief moment. Because no way would she of come back for me. But I want so badly to believe this is real. That she is my savior, and I am not going to die.

"Just keep telling me that." I whimper.

**Foxfaces POV**

I sprint towards the lake. The careers will no doubt be gone by now, and I need to bring Glimmer to the water. It's the only way she'll live. My legs are burning, both from the tracker jacker stings and from the exhaustion of carrying Glimmer. The swarm seems to have left us, and now it is only a matter of getting Glimmer to the water on time. Glimmer keeps babbling incoherent nonsense, and for that I'm thankful. She's talking which is a good sign.

"You're fast," she mumbles, "When will this be over?"

I can't breathe, but I stammer out a reply. I need her to keep talking.

"When...when we get...to the river."

Glimmer winces as I run faster, and more pressure is applied to her swollen body.

"I mean when will I die?" her voice sounds so broken, and that's when I know that I have to make it.

"You're not dying."

**Glimmers POV**

When will I die? Soon hopefully. I need to be away from the pain. My head is spinning, and the world fades in and out. Everything grows darker, and I lose all focus in my vision.

"Finch..."

"Hold on. Almost there. Glimmer, I need you to keep talking to me."

I don't respond

"Glimmer!" her voice in reality is a shout but to me it sounds muffled

"Glimmer! Listen to me! Can you hear me?"

I can. But its the only thing I can sense. Might as well die listening to her voice. Even if it is a hallucination. I close my eyes, and think I hear one more shout, but the world is slipping away.

And then I can't breathe.

**Foxfaces POV**

****We've reached the river at last, and I throw Glimmer in, and dive in after her. Her body is motionless in the water, and I stroke over to it. I hold her underwater for ten seconds and the check her heart rate. I need to have her submerged. After, a while of repeatedly having her body under the surface, her heart rate seems to return to normal as the venom seeps out.

I pull her out of the river and lay her body gently on the forest ground. Her body is covered in stings, and I realize what I must do.

Slowly, I take a knife from her pocket, and cut off her shirt, and then slip off her pants. Her body is broken, swollen, and bruised. There's no way I'll be able to help her, I realize with a sinking feeling. And then an idea hits me.

"Hey!" I am shouting up to the sky. "Hey! You sponsored her before, so why not sponsor her now! I can fix her! Sponsor her!" I'm sobbing, "Please, please... someone."

I bend down next to Glimmers body. Nothings come. The tears drip from my face as I watch the sky. But I know nothing will come. I bend down and kiss Glimmers swollen cheek. I never told her...

Suddenly, I hear something next to me, and look to see a silver parachute attached to a package. I dive at it and pull the package open. Its some type of medicine, a sort of cream. I apply it all over Glimmers bruised body, and then I take time to read the note.

_Finch, _

_ The cream will work by helping her back to health, and decreasing swelling. It will also help to fight the venom in the tracker jacker stings. Make sure you take the stingers out. It'll take a few hours, but if you use it, she'll be fine soon enough. Promise. _

_You love her. That's all we have to say about it._

_District 5_

__To be honest, I'm more than surprised. District 5 isn't the wealthiest, and when they do send gifts, they're small ones. This gift though, has just saved a tributes life. Needless to say I'm grateful and I lay down next to Glimmer, exhausted. Looking up to the sky I mouth the words _thank you._ Thank you to all the people at home, to my family, and to those who seem to understand what I don't...love.


	18. Scars and Bruises

**Glimmers POV **

My eyes flutter open, and I'm staring up at a bright blue sky. I'm vaguely aware of someone touching me, as if they're rubbing something on me, and it hurts. The pain is my only indication that I'm not dead. There can't be pain if I'm dead. I'm pretty sure theres no pain in the afterlife. Unless this is hell. And honestly if it is I wouldn't be surprised. I'm certainly not going to heaven. More pressure is applied to my body and I groan, and try to sit up.

**Foxfaces POV**

I rub the cream all over Glimmers body. It's been a day, and she's still out cold. I'm getting more and more worried for her. But district 5 said the cream would work, so I just keep reassuring myself that it will. I rub the medicine on Glimmers calf and suddenly she groans. My eyes snap up and sure enough Glimmer is awake. She seems confused, and her eyes seem unfocused. She moves to sit up, and for a minute I just stay there unmoving, stunned. She whimpers as she sits up, and the noise snaps me back into reality.

**Glimmers POV**

I whimper as I try to sit up. i'm exhausted and the pain is still very much there. Suddenly, someones arms wrap around me and pull me up into a sitting posistion. And then I am being kissed. Thats when I realize who has embraced me. I collapse into Finchs hold, and my lips crash onto hers.

Its a kiss thats full of hurt and relief. My lips gently capture hers, and its my only way of saying sorry right now. She kisses me back passionately, and she pulls me even closer to her. After what seems like forever, but not long enough, I break away from her, needing oxygen. She still holds me in her arms and my head is buried in her shoulder.

After a few moments I lift my head up and see her for the first time since the bloodbath. God, I forgot how beautiful she is. For a minute I wonder how my own swollen body looks. She smiles at me, a smile I thought I'd never see again.

"Hi." she says shyly

I just stare at her, my expression one of sadness.

"You...you came back for me."

She grips my hand tightly and then mumbles quietly,

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

**Foxfaces POV**

I honestly have no idea why I did. I don't know what to say. Why did I go back? And then the words from district 5s letter ring in my ears and they come pouring out of my mouth.

"Because I love you."

She looks shocked.

"Why?"

I raise my eyebrows

"i dont know!" I say exasperated.

She looks apologetic.

"I just meant, after everything I did, I can't believe you came back for me."

She looks at me sadly, but I ignore her broken expression. What she said just brought back all the memories of her with Cato, and her at the bloodbath. I remember what i said about not wanting to love this girl.

"I can't believe it either." I say coldly.

Her expression breaks and she stares down at the ground, releasing my hand. I get up, and walk away from her.

"Finch, I'm..."

I interrupt her before she can finish. I throw the pack of medicine at her and she catches it.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go!" I say angrily, "Run back to Cato and the other careers. It's fine," my voice breaks, "I'm not going to win anyways, and I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

**Glimmers POV**

She thinks I actually love Cato. Guilt washes over me. I stare up at her.

"No."

She glares at me.

"I get it, you..."

"I pretended." I interrupt

She stares at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

I look at her, full of regret. I try to stand up to walk over to her, and when I finally do get up, I have to hold on to a tree for support.

"I pretended to be in love with Cato to get sponsors."

**Foxfaces POV**

My eyes flash with hope.

"Really?"

She nods.

"My mentor decided I should after Peetas interview."

I can't help the smile creeping onto my face.

"So you don't care about him then?

She stumbles over to me, still worn out from the attack, and I grab her before she falls. We sit down on the ground together, and I intertwine our fingers together.

"No," she says firmly, and then her voice softens, "I care about you."

**Glimmers POV**

Finch is smiling fully now, and I allow myself a small smile to cross my face.

"I'm so sorry."

She leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"I understand."

I smile and grip her hand tightly, thinking that I'm lucky, that for once someone finally seems to understand. Then something she says flashes in my mind, _"I'm not going to win..."_ my face falls.

"You could win."

She smiles sadly.

"This really isn't my kind of game."

"Well what is your kind of game."

She laughs,

"One with numbers, or words."

i look at her in confusion.

"You know?" she says, "Like tests or spelling bees in school. I'm good at those kind of games."

I just stare at her blankly. She looks at me expectantly. I don't want to tell her I can't read. Its embarrassing really. So I just nod,

"Yeah."

She looks at the ground,

"You'll win." she says

I scoff. And glance towards the medicine,

"Who sent that?"

"District 5."

"Right, _your_ district not mine. The only thing I'm good at is getting sponsors, and I doubt anyone is going to want to sponsor me now. My district really only sponsors those who are succeeding."

"Maybe we can win together."

**Foxfaces POV**

The look she gives me is of one beyond belief.

"There's only one winner..." she starts, but I shake my head quickly.

"I mean, we can help each other. I'm fast, and you're skilled. So together that might be enough."

"What if it comes down to the two of us?

I pause and don't reply. I only kiss her lightly on the lips. She pulls away and I can see the hurt in her eyes. I don't know what to say, but she speaks first.

"I wasn't meant to win. I'm just here to help the other careers get sponsors. I won't be able to help you get any though. Not all bruised up."

I know what she means. Scars and bruises from the attack cover her body, and to be honest, theres really a very low chance of her district sponsoring us now. I brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then we fight. And if we die, we die together."

She looks at me and nods. I kiss her softly on the lips, and she pulls me closer, kissing me more deeply than before. I break the kiss, and speak softly to her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Her eyes glisten, and my hands trace over where she is cut. I whisper in her ear softly so that the cameras can't hear us.

"When you first woke up from the attack. I swear, I'd never seen you look more beautiful."

She kisses me softly again, and just like that, we have made a promise. To fight together, to die together.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Special thanks to Don't Call Me Sparkles, your review made my last couple chapters worth it! Thanks so much :) **


End file.
